The present invention disclosure relates to a busbar coupling device, and particularly, to a busbar coupling device assembly easily coupling two busbars and insulating them from each other.
Recently, busbars are equipped inside various kinds of electronic devices. A busbar refers to a conductor commonly connecting between a plurality of circuits and has a plate-shaped conductor formed of copper or aluminum without an insulating clad.
A plurality of such busbars are used at the same time frequently. That is, a plurality of busbars are disposed inside any one electronic device.
At this point, since a busbar has a plate-shaped portion with a relatively large area typically, when a plurality of busbars are installed in one electronic device, a structure in which plate-shaped portions overlap each other and are stacked is efficient in terms of space utilization.
However, the plurality of busbars need to be insulated from each other. Accordingly, when several busbars are stacked and installed in a narrow space, how to insulate them from each other becomes an issue.
In order to insulate busbars from each other, a method of broadening an interval between busbars and arranging them is used in general. However, this is inefficient in terms of space utilization.
As another typical method, suggested is a method of inserting an insulating paper.
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating a portion of an inverter used in a typical electric vehicle.
A typical insulating structure insulating two busbars from each other by inserting an insulating paper 31 is described with reference to FIG. 1.
Referring to FIG. 1, a first busbar 21 and a second busbar 22 are located at the outside of a housing 11 of the inverter. The first busbar 21 is fixed at the upper part of the housing 11 by bolts and the second busbar 22 is fixed at the upper part of the first busbar 21 by bolts.
At this point, the insulating paper 31 is disposed between the first busbar 21 and the second busbar 22. The insulating paper 31 is a thin member formed of an insulating material.
When the insulating paper 31 is disposed between the first busbar 21 and the second busbar 22, if not fixed, it may be slipped and may then become out of its position.
Especially, if the insulating paper 31 is installed at a device with many vibrations, for example, an inverter for electric vehicle, such a phenomenon is likely to happen more and when the insulating paper 31 is out of its position, an insulating state is released between adjacent two busbars 21 and 22 and thus an electric current flows therebetween.
Therefore, when the insulating paper 31 is used, the position of the insulating paper 31 needs to be fixed by a bolt separately.
That is, after the first busbar 21 is fixed and the insulating paper 31 is laid, an additional coupling process for fixing the insulating paper 31 is performed and then, the second busbar 22 is installed on the insulating paper 31 and fixed.
Accordingly, the manufacturing processes of an electronic device become complex and also when an insulating paper is installed at an electric vehicle with frequent vibrations, its durability may be vulnerable.